The invention relates to coated glass and, in particular, to a method of producing bent and/or toughened glass having a coating comprising at least one metal having an atomic number of 22 to 29.
Such coatings are used for their reflective properties, and find application as solar control coatings, as mirror coatings and also, especially in the case of copper (atomic number 29), as mirror coatings.
Unfortunately, when attempts are made to bend or toughen glass carrying such a reflective coating, there is normally a substantial loss in the heat and light reflecting properties of the coated glass. Thus, when glass with such a coating is required in bent or toughened form, it is necessary to bend or toughen the glass and then coat the bent or toughened glass. It would be desirable to have a reflective coating which, when applied to glass, would substantially retain its reflection properties on bending or toughening the coated glass. We have now found that this may be achieved by applying a thin layer of aluminium over a coating comprising at least one metal having an atomic number in the range 22 to 29.